pm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Bowser's Friend Script
Back to Paper Mario: Bowser's "Friend" Prologue *The scene starts at Mario's House, where Parakarry puts a letter in the mailbox Parakarry: Mail call! *Parakarry flies away and Luigi gets the letter Luigi: Hey Bro! There's a letter for you! *Mario arrives Luigi: Hey...it's from Princess Peach! *Mario reads it Letter: M'a'''r''Io''', c''om'''e ''qu'i''c'k!'' Luigi: Bro, do you think the princess is in trouble? *Mario goes into his "Hmm" animation and they head for the castle *Mario & Luigi arrive at the castle to see a group of toads surrounded among Princess Peach at the end of the hall Random Toad 1: They're SOOO cute! Random Toad 2: Hi Mario! See what Peach has! Random Toad 3: I didn't know that they were in love! *Mario & Luigi arrive at the end of the hall Princess Peach: Mario... *Princess Peach is holding 3 babies Princess Peach: The stork arrived, and... Toadsworth: What the princess is trying to say is that the stork arrived. It was quite unexpected, I say! We were in the middle of planning a possible party next week. Luigi: Bro, do you see that? You've got sons! Princess Peach: Actually, 2 are girls and one is a boy. Random Toad 4: What are you going to name them? Princess Peach: Oh! I never thought of that yet. Mario, what do you think? *Mario talks to Princess Peach about 2 of the names Princess Peach: And the last one...Maple. Luigi: What did you name the other 2, bro? *Mario talks to Luigi Luigi: Maria & Marc, huh? I wonder when Daisy will get a stork... *Parakarry appears again Parakarry: Luigi, great news! The stork just delivered Daisy a new baby! She wants you to come over there as quick as possible. I need to go deliver more lette-- *Luigi runs out of the castle quicker than ever* Parakarry: ...Huh. Anyway, congratulations on the new babies Mario! I need to go now. A mailman's job is never done. *Parakarry flies away and a toad appears with a copy of Mario's hat and a different blue version Princess Peach: This red one is for Maria, and this blue one is for Marc. Toadsworth: I say, now that we've got this in order, let's-- *The back of the castle explodes and everyone is flung to the entrance except Mario & Peach *Bowser, in his clown car, comes into the castle through the hole along with a floating robot Bowser: MARIO!!! I've come to game over you and kidnap Peach! Floating Robot: Aha, ha ha ha. You have always been this way since i've met you. Don't you think we should keep our plan secret? Bowser: Who cares? I could finally get married with Peach, my love! Princess Peach: No! Who's that weird robot your with anyway? Your newest son? Bowser: Gwahahaha! It's none other than some guy who calls himself Chaos Suit! Now, after I destroy Mario, I could bring you to the castle! *Mario talks to Peach Princess Peach: I...WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!?! Bowser: What is it? Did you lose your crown or something? Chaos Suit: It's on her head. *Princess Peach grabs Bowser Princess Peach: WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!?!?!?! Bowser: ...You have babies? Toadsworth: Don't worry! They flew along with me and the other toads, but they turned out to be as tough as Mario when he was a baby! Bowser: ... *Bowser pushes a button on his clown car and Bowser Jr appears Bowser Jr: What is it, dad? Bowser: Look, junior! The baby with the crown is yours! All yours! Chaos Suit: Bowser, you know that Princess Peach would hate you and never would marry you if you kidnap her babies too. Bowser: Good point. Junior, do that the next time we kidnap Princess Peach, only if we fail this time, although it's 99.9$ unlikely. Chaos Suit: It's %, not $. Bowser: I don't care. Now we'll destroy Mario! *Mario takes care of Bowser easily Toadsworth: I say, Mario! That was a little easier than usual. Chaos Suit: How about against me? *Mario tries jumping, hammering, and badges, but none work Chaos Suit: Finally, revenge...I MEAN, It's my turn now! *The Chaos Suit spins, shooting laser beams at each corner, knocking Mario out quickly Princess Peach: Oh no! Mario! *Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach offscreen and Toadsworth brings the babies to another room Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins *Mario wakes up in the hospital part of the castle Dr Toad: He is waking up. Toadsworth: I say! Is Master Mario alright? *Dr Toad, Toadsworth, Luigi, Daisy, and a few toads surround the bed Dr Toad: If it werent for the Life Shroom, Mario would've been game over. Luigi: Bro, are you alright? Daisy's here. *Mario nods Daisy: Hey, Mario. Want to see our baby Luigia? He & the other babies were playing in some other room. *Daisy shows a baby looking like Baby Luigi, only a girl *Mario talks to everyone Dr Toad: Well, I guess you've healed long enough. You may search for the princess now. *Mario leaves the castle and is at Toad Town ???: What the...HELP!!!! *Mario immediately goes to the scene to find a goomba with a mask robbing the badge shop Goomba Robber: Heheheh...Uh-oh! Mario... *The Goomba Robber runs away Badge Shop Owner: He took one of the most valueable badges in my shop! If you manage to get him, you could have the badge he stole. *Mario goes out to find Princess Peach by going to the Toad Town Outskirts *A green toad appears Green Toad: Hey, you! Help me! Some of bowser's jerks are after me! Koopa Troopa: I heard that! *Mario defeats 2 Koopa Troopas Green Toad: Now I see you ARE the legendary Mario! Green Toad: I'm Todd T. I've heard the princess is kidnapped. Are you after her? *Mario nods Todd T: Well, could I help? *Mario nods Todd T: ...Really? Thanks! Todd T has joined your party! Todd T's Abilities: Yet Another Primer Todd T, like Goombario, Goombella, Tippi, and Kersti, is able to tattle on enemies and say who NPCs are. His Book of Stuff could really help you! Todd T: Let's get going. *Mario and his new party member go to the next part of Toad Town Outskirts, where there's a squiglet Todd T: What is that? *Mario immediately gets surprised Todd T: You know this guy? *Mario explains how Squiglets are enemies from other dimensions Todd T: Oh. Then why are they here? *Mario stomps on it Todd T: Oh well. Let's go continue until we get info on Peach. *They go until Bowser Jr appears in his large airship Bowser Jr: Hahahaha! You'll never get the Diamond Shrooms! Todd T: Is THAT what we're supposed to look for? Bowser Jr: Uhh...BYE *The airship flies away quickly Todd T: Mario, this is getting weird already... *Mario & Todd T go out looking for this "Diamond Shroom" Todd T: I think I found it! *Todd T picks up a diamond-like mushroom Todd T: Finally! We found it. What does it do? Bowser Jr: Lure you into a trap! *A cage falls on Mario & Todd T *Bowser Jr and 2 Koopatrols appear Bowser Jr: What? The Chaos Suit made this trap and not me? Of course I made it! Todd T: Is he always like this? *Mario nods Bowser Jr: Anyway, I UN-wish you luck! That reminds me of the star rod. I am definitely not going to not steal it or anything! *Bowser Jr jumps in his clown car and the 2 koopatrols guard the cage Todd T: Mario, don't you have your paper-thin ability from almost 10 years ago? *Mario nods Todd T: Well, use it! Koopatrol: You guys aren't going anywhere. *Mario uses a Mini Mr. Mini on the koopatrol Koopatrol: Uh-oh... *Mario & Todd T come out and Mario hammers him Todd T: I think this Diamond Shroom is a tracking device! *Todd T uses his Book of Stuff to see what the Diamond Shroom really is Todd T: Ah-ha! It's a special item. "Related Pages: Page 142 (Crystal Stars) and Page 327 (Royal Stickers)" Todd T: Oh, and look at this. The Diamond Shroom was sealed by some legendary beings. We better keep it. *Mario nods Todd T: We need to go to that castle. Bowser Jr's airship is flying around it. *Mario and Todd T hammer their way towards the castle Todd T: Wow, this is it? It's the size of a house! We could just climb up. *Mario and Todd T climb up the castle and get to Bowser Jr Bowser Jr: Hahaha! Fools! Did you really think you could get to me that easily? Ludwig's device will vaporize you! *Bowser Jr presses a button and a large ray comes out Bowser Jr: Introducing...The Vaporizerator Mark One! You should've seen Mark Zero. It exploded! Todd T: That ray is made out of cardboard. Bowser Jr: Your point? Todd T: ...Nothing. *Mario jumps on the ray and the cardboard breaks Bowser Jr: Ohh...is that your point? *The ray explodes and Bowser Jr gets on his clown car Bowser Jr: Grrr!!! Daddy will punish me if I don't get that Diamond Shroom from you! Todd T: So it IS the item we need to be getting! Bowser Jr: ...Me and my loud mouth. I wish I designed myself and not Caety Sagoian! *Bowser Jr flies away Todd T: Well, it looks like we're done here! Let's go back to Toad Town and observe this thing. Mid-Chapter *Princess Peach wakes up in the old abandoned X-Naut Fortress Princess Peach: Ugh....where am I? *Peach looks around and notices where she is Princess Peach: Oh no! Not this place! *Princess Peach looks all around the room for an escape, but the door is locked and the air vent is super-glued Princess Peach: Wait a minute...if this is the X-Naut Fortress, then shouldn't TEC be here? *The door opens and a damaged robot comes in Robot: You are correct...princess... Princess Peach: TEC? What happened to you? And why are you...moving? TEC: I switched to mobile form...but they still caught me... ???: Hey, you! *Two Koopatrols appear Koopatrols: Stop right there! *Princess Peach slaps one and TEC dashes into the other TEC: ...Princess Peach? You could fight? Princess Peach: You didn't know? TEC: Well, I never saw you do it and you didn't tell me. Princess Peach: Good point. *The Chaos Suit is watching this on security cameras Chaos Suit: Aha, hahaha. How delightful...something to do! *Bowser comes in the room Bowser: Hey, robot dude or whatever...did you say your name was Suit of Chaos? Chaos Suit: It's clearly Chaos Suit. But anyway, speak up. What is it? Bowser: I just wanted to say you remind me of something...did we meet before? Chaos Suit: Uhh, no. I need to go stop TEC from breaking Peach out. Bye. *The Chaos Suit rushes past Bowser *TEC and Peach are at the elevator *The elevator arrives and a squiglet, koopa, and goomba come out Koopa: Hey! It's Peach and that runaway robot! Get them! *The squiglet, goomba, and koopa attack Peach and TEC, but they defeat them easily *The Chaos Suit appears Princess Peach: Oh....no! Not you! TEC: Your the one who almost destroyed my mainframe! Chaos Suit: Silence. Now, go into your room, Princess Peach. Princess Peach: No! Chaos Suit: Okay then, I will force you to! *The Chaos Suit uses a beam to pick up Princess Peach and throw her into the prison room *TEC attacks, but the Chaos Suit turns his mobile version off and throws him in too Chaos Suit: Don't escape again...or else. *The door closes Chapter 2: Boo Hoo *Mario, Todd T, and Toadsworth are researching the Diamond Shroom Todd T: It says here in my Book of Stuff that what I told you is all that is known! Otherwise known as a stub. Toadsworth: I say, what should we do? *Everyone thinks for a second *Toadsworth gets an idea Toadsworth: I say, I just remembered something! Toadbert is moving back to Toad Town. He said Professor Frankly taught him everything he needs about the X-Nauts. Todd T: He is going to be in this castle, right? Toadsworth: I think so... Todd T: Mario, go look for him. Me and Toadsworth will be further examining this mushroom. *Mario looks all around the castle and sees Toadbert talking to a toad Toadbert: Oh, Mario! It's been a long time, by boogity! *Mario explains about the Diamond Shroom Toadbert: GOODNESS!! Umm...where did you happen to find it, by boogity? *Mario explains part of the adventure Toadbert: Hmm...I know of the princess and the new babies, but the diamond shrooms? I thought we sealed it tight... Mario: ??? Toadbert: Oh, nothing. Let's go to the shroom. By boogity! *The scene shifts to Toadbert looking at the Diamond Shroom Todd T: What are we waiting for? Use your tools! Toadbert: You see...did you hear the legend of this mushroom? Todd T: It's in my Book of Stuff. Toadbert: I am one of the figures that sealed this...by boogity. *Mario, Todd T, and Toadsworth gasp Toadbert: The others are Merlon, Toadime T, Coop the Koopa, and one of the revived heroes that sealed the Shadow Queen. Todd T: Merlon is a fortune teller. Toadbert: Not the merlon who lives in Toad Town! The one who lives in Flipside, by boogity. *Todd T is confused Toadsworth: I say, This is getting too weird. Shouldn't we be talking about the Chaos Suit? He calls himself Chaos Suit, ''meaning it's a suit and not a robot. Someone is inside there... Todd T: Who could it be? Fawful, possibly? Toadbert: That makes sense, by boogity. But we need to focus on getting the next Diamond Shroom. Mario, Todd, go to Topple Temple. Todd T: Why? Toadbert: It's where the next Diamond Shroom is, by boogity. Toadsworth: I say, how do you know that? Toadbert: Look, sometimes you have to break the 4th wall. Todd T: You believe in the Fourth Wall Theory? Toadbert: JUST GO! *Mario and Todd T go to the path to Topple Temple *After a while, they reach a gigantic ruin Todd T: THIS is the size of the temple?! How many people were in the ancient civilization? *As they enter, they find an open door with a brick from the nearby wall on the ground Todd T: Mario, the brick was what kept the door in place, yet someone moved it already...but who? *Mario goes into his Hmm animation Todd T: Let's keep going. *They find more clues that someone was there, including footprints Todd T: These footprints appear to be Goomba and Koopa footprints! You don't think Bowser was here first, do you? *Mario goes into his Hmm animation again Todd T and someone ahead at the same time: I think we should be cautious from now on. *Todd T freaks out as someone approaches *Goombella appears Goombella: Who are you and...wait, Mario? Todd T: Back away from the celebrity, goomba scum! Goombella: EXCUSE ME?! *Mario tells Todd T about Goombella Todd T: Oh. Sorry. I thought you were one of Bowser's minions. Goombella: That happened earlier today with a lost Boo who claims to be going against Bowser. Todd T: Are you here alone? Goombella: No. We split up because we found some of Bowser's baddies here. It looks like I found the entrance... Todd T: Name some of the people helping you. Goombella: Well, there's Kolorado, Flint Cragley and his crew, and a Koopa researcher. *Mario is surprised and asks Goombella how Flint Cragley is here Goombella: Oh, Professor Frankly built a dimensional machine...Oh! I almost forgot! I graduated from U-Goom. Todd T: ...OK, well, let's go. Goombella temporarily joined your party! *After going through the ruins, the party finds Kolorado and the researcher Kolorado: Mario, is that you, old boy? Todd T: I cannot believe I am in front of a celebrity! Goombella: You have been for half of this adventure. Kolorado and the Koopa researcher have temporarily joined your party! *After going through the ruins again, the party finds Flint Cragley and his crew Flint Cragley: CRAGLEY HO!! As Flint Cragley ventures the ruins, he finds some familliar faces! Will Flint Cragley survive this... Todd T: SKIP IT. Flint Cragley: Grr...alright. Cameraman: Hey! It's Mario and those other guys! Flint Cragley: I could tell. Mario, what are you doing here? *Mario explains everything Flint Cragley: Diamond Shroom? I have never heard of it... Todd T: Does your book have it, Goombella? Goombella: My book is for living beings, not items. *A boo with a black square appears, floating quickly towards the party Boo: Mario! Help! Goombella: That's the good boo I told you about. *Kammy Koopa appears Kammy Koopa: Huh? Mario?! UGH. Why did he have to enter these ruins?! Anyway, prepare for your games to be over, as I will hit you with a mower! *Mario, Todd T, and Goombella defeat Kammy Koopa and she is shot through the wall into the sky Kammy Koopa: YOU HAVEN'T seen the last of me... *Kammy Koopa is out of sight Boo: Thanks. My name is Booda. Can I join you? Y'know, just to be safe and to help you? *Mario nods Booda: Great! '''Booda has joined your party!' Booda's Abilities: We do not really have to say it anymore. Booda can make you go through walls, depending on if there's something on the other side. Booda: Let's go find the exit. *Mario ventures through the ruins and tries going through a wall with everyone and it works Goombella: Well, since we went through that, we should be getting near the end. *They reach the end to find the diamond shroom in a device guarded by Kamek, Bowser Jr and Ludwig Kamek: Your too late, Mario! We are all powerful from the Diamond Shroom's power! There's no way you will defeat us! *Goombella and Todd T attack them while Mario and Booda approach the machine Booda: I could use my powers to go through the machine! *Booda makes Mario able to go through the wall and they go through, allowing them to destroy the machine on the inside Ludwig: NO!!! NOT MY MACHINE!!! *The machine is destroyed and Goombella and Todd T are able to defeat Kamek, Bowser Jr, and Ludwig *The Diamond Shroom floats over Mario YOU GOT THE DIAMOND SHROOM!!! End of Chapter! Mid-Chapter 2 *Bowser enters a room with Chaos Suit in it Bowser: Cyborg robot suit thing, did you call me? Chaos Suit: Yes, Bowser. Go destroy the Toad Bros. They are a minor threat seperate from Mario. Chapter 3 - Squiggie the Squiglet *Mario returns to Princess Peach's Castle to investigate where to go next Toadbert: I cannot show you where the next shroom is, by boogity. Toadsworth: Then how did you know about the diamond shroom being in Topple Temple? Toadbert: That was the 4th wall! This time, you need to find out how to find them. By the way, Mario, you haven't seen your newborns lately. The toads have their hands full! Booda: Mario, you have children? Todd T: The stork bought them 5 minutes before Princess Peach was kidnapped. *A couple of goombas appear Goombas: Ah-ha! Come in here! Mario is in here! *A bunch of Squiglet, Squigs, and Squogs enter the room *Everyone falls into the flood of them, but Booda becomes invisible and is able to escape *Booda reappears Booda: I cannot believe I escaped... *A squiglet appears Booda: Uh-oh! Squiglet: Booda? Am I glad to see you! My name's Squiggie. *A koopa with 2 squigs appear Koopa Troopa: There! The boo escapee and the good squiglet! Get them! *One of the squigs tries to shoot a ball at Squiggie, but Squiggie gets on it and makes it roll around *Squiggie rolls into the Koopa and 2 squiglets Squiggie: That should take care of them! Booda: Let's go help the others. *As they go around the corner, a literal wave of squiglets, squigs, and squogs go down the hallway Booda: Here! *Booda makes Squiggie invisible and uncollidable *The wave goes right through them Booda: That was close. Squiggie: Where's Mario? Booda: In this room. *Squiggie and Booda clear the squiglets and save Mario, Todd T, Toadbert, and Toadsworth Toadsworth: I say...what happened? *Mario notices Squiggie and almost stomps her Booda: Mario, wait! She's on our side. Squiggie: I didn't know that Bowser and the Chaos Suit were both evil until today. Todd T: Could you give us info on them? Squiggie: Well, I know that the Chaos Suit is officially a suit and not a robot. Toadbert: Not very vital info, but it sounds like the key to something important, by boogity! Todd T: Wait a minute. Mario said that Squiglets are from another dimension... Squiggie: Yes, but some are here too. Squiggie: Mario, let's go. Squiggie joined your party! Squiggie's Abilities: ... Squiggie is a useful partner who allows you to get on her back! She's also a good battle buddy, because she could not just jump on an enemy, but with one FP, she could also spit a rock! And no, she could not jump with you on her. Squiggie: Let's go see the center of all of this! *Mario & co. make their way through the castle, which has seemingly become a maze because of the crowds of squiglets, squigs, and squogs Todd T: We're back to where we started! Booda: I have an idea. *Booda makes everyone invisible and carries them up through the ceiling *There's not as many enemies up there Todd T: Good thinking! *After going through the few enemies up there, they reach a door Todd T: I don't see any key... *They go to the stairs to find a hidden place that only Booda could acess *Booda goes in and gets the key Squiggie: Let's go open that door. *Mario opens the door *Kamek and Kammy Koopa are there, enslaving toads Kamek: Mario! I am going to DESTROY you for what you did! Kammy Koopa: Right. Mario, prepare to be game-over. Maybe now Bowser will like my presence. *Kamek and Kammy Koopa combine their magic to shoot a beam at Mario *Mario uses a badge which deflects it to them -10 Kamek: OW! Half already... Todd T: This is a good time to use my newest trick! *Todd T runs around Kamek and Kammy Koopa so quickly, it creates a twister *The twister engulfs Kammy Koopa and Kamek Kammy Koopa: CURSE...YOU...MARIO!!! *The twister destroys a wall and moves toward the lake Squiggie: Wait, that lake includes a town! *The twister almost destroys the town, but goes right past it into the lake, making it slow down and then stop *Kammy Koopa, Kamek, and a few trees fall into the lake *Mario is relieved as the Diamond Shroom comes from the lake YOU GOT THE DIAMOND SHROOM!!! End of Chapter! Mid-Chapter 3 *Bowser returns to Chaos Suit with a beating Chaos Suit: You...failed? How?! It's a couple of toads, for a crying out loud! Bowser: ... Chaos Suit: Okay then. I will go deal with them myself. Chaos Suit: Your in charge. Bowser: Uhh, okay, cyborg robot-- Chaos Suit: I'M A SUIT, OKAY?! Bowser: Then who are you on the inside--and I'm serious. Chaos Suit: ... *Chaos Suit leaves Bowser: I will be wondering! I WILL WONDER YOU TO DEATH!! Chapter 4 - The Fourth Wall Theory Toadbert: I believe that 3 Diamond Shrooms could reveal the location of the next, by boogity. Toadsworth: I say, could you reveal the next location? Toadbert: Sure. *Toadbert uses the 3 diamond shrooms and locates it, in the hands of, not one of Bowser's minions, but a toad living in Forever Forest Toadbert: See? Easy. I'm sure that he will give Mario the shroom. Todd T: No...he's the creator of the 4th wall theory. Everyone said he's crazy, talking about something called Nintendo and the thing about Earth... *Mario tells Todd T that Earth is real (Referencing to Mario & Sonic at the Olympics) Todd T: Oh, you mean that thing where you met a hedgehog? Well, yeah...there's that...but how do we get the Diamond Shroom from that crazy toad? Toadbert: As long as we're not engulfed with that guy's Fourth Wall stuff. Squiggie: Let's go and try to convince the toad to give it. *Mario & co. go to Forever Forest and get lost Todd T: Don't you know your way in this forest? *The crazy toad appears Crazy Toad: Mario! This is the perfect test! *Crazy Toad gets a device and then puts it on Mario Mario: Where did you come from--HUH?!?! *Crazy Toad takes the device from Mario Crazy Toad: Perfect! Now Shigeru Miyamoto doesn't have to make a silent character! *Crazy Toad breaks the device Crazy Toad: You know, you should be a star! A celebrity! You are, but only in video gaming! Todd T: This is why I stay away from this guy. Crazy Toad: Did you know that the chaos suit is actually Di-- *A portal opens and....something appears The Thing: You will not spoil this, you toad! *The Thing erases the crazy toad's memory about the 4th wall and then leaves Crazy Toad: Hi, my name is Gorth T. Todd T: Wait, that sounds like the name of some guy a CEO named Gath T keeps talking about... Gorth T: My cousin is a CEO? Uncle Toby trained him well! Todd T: ...What year is it? Gorth T: Why, it's 2007 silly! Squiggie: No, it's 2013. Gorth T: No it's not. Look at my electric calendar, it's...2013? Gorth T: Did something take my memory away? Or was I in a statis pod of some sort? Booda: Uhh...we...don't know? Gorth T: Let's go to my house. *They go to his house Gorth T: Where did this mushroom come from? *Gorth T finds the diamond shroom Todd T: Gorth, we... Gorth T: Oh well. *Gorth T throws it into the fire in the fireplace *It turns out to be a different mushroom Todd T: Gorth T, we need a Diamond Shroom. We saw it right...here. *They go into another room and Bowser and Bowser Jr are there stealing it Gorth T: B-B-B-B-Bowser! Bowser: It's too late, Mario! We have the Diamond Shroom, and now I will hide it where you will never find it! *Bowser and Bowser Jr get in their Clown Cars and go through a wall Gorth T: Mario, if you get that back, you could have it! *Mario remembers something Flashback below ???: What the...HELP!!!! *Mario immediately goes to the scene to find a goomba with a mask robbing the badge shop Goomba Robber: Heheheh...Uh-oh! Mario... *The Goomba Robber runs away Badge Shop Owner: He took one of the most valueable badges in my shop! If you manage to get him, you could have the badge he stole. Modern day below *Mario explains what happened Todd T: We could look on our way back to the castle after we get the diamond shroom. *Mario & co. go outside to see a bunch of Koopa Troopas there Booda: Look! The clown car is heading towards my cousin's house! *Mario asks Booda something Booda: Lady Bow is not my cousin, no. It's a normal boo who owns a shop. *Mario & co go to Bow's Mansion Todd T: This adventure is noticably short...do you think something- *Mario & co. are swiped into the sky, entering space Squiggie: SO...UNEXPECTED!!! *Mario & co. land on an island Booda: Where are we? Todd T: My GPS says we're on an island. *Mario looks at it and it seems familliar ???: Mario, old boy! *Admiral Bobbery appears Squiggie: So it's habited? *Mario explains to everyone that this island is Keelhaul Key Admiral Bobbery: Are you on another adventure? Todd T: We were flung from Forever Forest to here. How long is it to get to Toad Town Port? Admiral Bobbery: 4 hours or so, depending on the vessel. *Frankie and Francesca appear Frankie: Admiral, we...Mario? Is dat you? *Mario nods and asks why they are there Frankie: Oh, we're visiting. Francesca: It's been so long! Frankie: Anyway, Admiral, someone has gone missing! Admiral Bobbery: Mario could help us. Booda: Well, we're busy, but OK. *Everyone explores the island, but the missing person is still not found Todd T: How do you describe this "person" anyway? Frankie: He's a chain chomp dat does not say "Arf Arf Arf!" all da time. He's also green. Booda: A talking chain chomp?! Why didn't you say so? I saw him on the Coconut Island. *They go there to find a green chain chomp with a chain tied to the tree Chain Chomp: Oh, thank the stars your here! A new arrival thought I was one of Bowser's minions. Frankie: Who is this "new arrival"? *A red-shelled koopa comes out from behind the tree Koopa: That would be me. Todd T: OK, well, could you release this chain chomp? He's a good guy! Koopa: He's too dumb. I call him a chain chimp. Admiral Bobbery: How rude! Why would you say that? Koopa: Duh. *The koopa puts shades on, revealing it's one of Bowser's minions Koopa Troopa: I am Agent Kamalum. Bowser sent me to make sure Mario doesn't escape this island. Admiral Bobbery: Mario, old boy! Do something! *Mario tries it the easy way: Stomping it Kamalum: Did you really think that would work? I would be very foolish to come alone...unless, of course, I was granted with invincibility. Booda: Your attacks aren't working! *Kamalum does the shell toss, only gets electrified and bigger to do it *Mario is already in danger Admiral Bobbery: It looks like you need some more help! *Admiral Bobbery bombs Kamalum Kamalum: My invincibility is...gone? *Mario hammers Kamalum after eating a mushroom Kamalum: Ow. Chain Chomp: He's weak without his stuff! Kamalum: Retreat! *Kamalum jumps into the ocean to get on a submarine, which goes away *Mario frees the chain chomp Chain Chomp: Thanks! My name is Chompy. I want to join you, please. Todd T: Sure. Right, Mario? *Mario nods Chompy has joined your party! Chompy could, like Admiral Bobbery, Bombette, and Boomer, destroy walls. It's not a bob-omb or pixl, but it could do a chain chomp's regular ability: Jumping out at the wall. He is also a great battle buddy. Squiggie: Now that we've got this under control, let's go to the dock to get back to Toad Town. *The party gets on a visiting ship to Toad Town, and they regain course. *When they reach Bow's Mansion, there's several airships. Booda: Oh no... A koopa troopa attacks Mario and Co. but is zapped with a ray. Koopa Troopa: I know who created this universe! I know that Mario is in love with Princess Peach! I know kung fu! Todd T: This adventure is getting too awkward. How do you like this series so far? Love it! I like it! It's good, I guess... Meh. I don't like it that much... I hate it! DELETE IT Category:Paper Mario: Bowser's "Friend"